Pacto con el enemigo
by miriamm
Summary: One-shoot. Cuando Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie y Emmet llegan a Forks a mediados del siglo veinte no esperan encontrarse con unos seres sobrenaturales como ellos en el bosque, ¿Qué podrán hacer?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**PACTO CON EL ELNEMIGO**

-¿Os gusta este lugar, hijos?-inquirió Carlisle emocionado.

Era húmedo, oscuro y lluvioso. ¿A qué persona en su sano juicio le puede gustar un sitio así para vivir? Nadie que yo sepa. Desgraciadamente, nosotros los vampiros, teníamos que vivir en ambientes de este tipo. Deprimía vivir en lugares donde ver salir la luz del sol era casi un espectáculo digno de ver, empero, si queríamos salir a la calle durante el día, teníamos que resignarnos por mucho que nos molestase.

Los humanos no podían saber de nuestra existencia. Era un secreto que guardábamos todas las criaturas de la noche, y si algún mortal lo descubriera, el vampiro desenmascarado sería asesinado y el inoportuno humano devorado.

-¿A que es precioso?-secundo Esme, mi madre, abrazada a su marido.

Me gustaría contestarles sin mentir pero era incapaz de ver el lado bueno de Forks. Era un pueblo de poco más de dos mil habitantes poblado probablemente de cotillas deseosos de sacar chismes de la extraña familia Cullen. ¡Si ellos supieran! Al menos, la casa se encontraba fuera del pueblo, junto al puente del río Calawah.

-Es perfecto-contesto un eufórico Emmet.

Él no mentía. Le gustaba de verdad. Yo, en cambio, ya había empezado a odiarlo sin conocerlo. Por suerte, el lector de mentes de la familia era yo. Además, no quería entristecer a Esme, que todavía esperaba alguna reacción por mi parte ya que Rosalie solo miraba la fachada de nuestra nueva casa de tres pisos con desdén.

-Está bien para nosotros-respondí fingiendo una sonrisa. Y no era una mentira. Era perfecta para nuestra condición.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Tan solo hay que limpiar un poco y listo. Venid a verla-dijo mientras abría la puerta principal.

Inspire hondo y seguí a Esme con la curiosidad picándome, mi madre hacía obras maestras en vez de casas. El recibidor tenía varias habitaciones. Tras la puerta, a la izquierda, había una elevación en el suelo. Todo estaba sucio con capas de polvo, hojas y ramitas del bosque. La pintura de las paredes desconchada y los cristales rotos como si los hubiesen apedreado.

-Hombres-llamo-todas estas habitaciones vais a demolerlas para hacer un habitáculo más grande y así habrá mucha más luz-ordeno Esme mirándonos y señalando los cuartos.

-Solo nos quieres para hacer los trabajos sucios-dijo Emmet fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No seas tonto, hijo-replico ella rodando los ojos- Ven Edward-siguió mientras me cogía de la mano-ahí va a estar tu piano-dijo señalando la elevación.

-Es perfecto, ¿verdad?-observo Esme mirándome ilusionada.

-Sí que lo es-conteste imaginando allí mi instrumento y satisfecho con el resultado.

Tras la elevación había una puerta que dejaba ver la cocina que a su vez daba al comedor. A la izquierda había una inmensa y ancha escalera. En el primer piso había un gran pasillo con tres habitaciones enormes. En el último piso había otro pasillo parecido al anterior con otras dos habitaciones.

Entre en la habitación del fondo que estaba enfocada al sur. Era rectangular y muy amplia llena de suciedad como el resto de la mansión pero sería fácil limpiarlo todo gracias a nuestra velocidad. Camine hacía la ventana y me maraville de las vistas que tenía. Quería esta habitación.

-Esme-grite a pleno pulmón aunque no hiciera falta.

-Dime, hijo-dijo apareciendo en _mi _habitación medio segundo después.

-Quiero este cuarto-dije sonriendo.

Me sonrió de vuelta y me beso en la frente como solo una madre podía hacer y exclamo:

-¡Manos a la obra!

**_Una semana después_**

-Ha quedado perfecta-dijo Esme admirando la mansión.

La casa entera era blanca. Carlisle y yo habíamos construido un porche que sobresalía del primer piso y estaba mal que yo lo dijera, pero nos había quedado magnifico. El recibidor sin las habitaciones era enorme y habíamos hecho que la pared del fondo fuera totalmente de cristal para que incrementara la sensación de espacio. Los muebles ya ocupaban su sitio y todo estaba limpio y reluciente.

-Rose, ¿Vamos a estrenar la habitación?-dijo Emmet agarrando a su mujer de la cintura y plantando un beso en sus labios.

-Puaj. Ya me has amargado el día, baboso-dije fingiendo que me atragantaba. En vez de ofenderse, como haría cualquier persona normal, simplemente empezó a reírse con esas atronadoras carcajadas suyas tan propias de él.

-Ay Eddie, que inocente eres. Ya lo comprenderás cuando encuentres tú a tu pareja-dijo mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-¡Tú sí que eres inocente! Yo nunca me voy a enamorar-dije desasiéndome de su abrazo.

-Eso no lo sabes-contesto con seriedad.

-Edward, hijo. Emmet tiene razón. Sé que tu alma gemela está en algún sitio. Pronto la conocerás-dijo Esme compungida por mi frialdad ante el amor.

-Seguro, mamá-conteste sin creerla.

Yo sabía que jamás podría enamorarme. Era de esa clase de personas que estaban destinadas a estar solas. Comprobado estaba ya que había conocido a centenares de vampiras y ninguna me había llamado la atención en ese sentido.

-¿Quién se apunta a una caza rápida?-pregunte en un intento de animar el ambiente.

-Es la primera cosa inteligente que has dicho hoy-replico Rosalie enfadada conmigo por haber desviado la atención de Emmet de ella.

Ni me moleste en contestarla. Rosalie y yo no nos llevábamos lo que se dice bien. Nos respetábamos mutuamente, o algo así. Sin embargo, si había alguna ocasión para chincharnos no desaprovechábamos la oportunidad. Y había muchas como estas.

Exploramos el bosque buscando comida cada uno por su lado. Así era mejor porque cuando cazábamos nos entregábamos a nuestro instinto y podía ser peligroso que estemos cerca los unos de los otros. Me adentre y percibí un olor raro. Olía como a… perro mojado. Me quemaba la nariz. Curioso, seguí el olor hasta una zona donde era mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué podía ser? El olor no pertenecía a los nuestros y, por supuesto, tampoco a los humanos. ¿Sería peligroso?

-¡Edward!-grito Emmet a unos kilómetros de mi posición sacándome de mi ensimismamiento -Ya hemos terminado, ¿Vienes?

-¡Venid, he descubierto algo!-conteste. Sin dudarlo, vinieron a ver que era mi descubrimiento con curiosidad.

Enseguida captaron el olor y extrañados lo siguieron hacía la zona donde estaba concentrado. Fue como pasa una línea divisoria. Nuestros instintos se pusieron en alerta como si alguien peligroso nos estuviera acechando.

-¿Notáis el peligro?-susurro Carlisle en posición de ataque. Inconscientemente todos nos habíamos puesto a la defensiva.

-Quizá deberíamos irnos-propuso Esme mirando el horizonte.

-Sí-contesto él-Será mejor que nos vallamos.

Escuchamos unas respiraciones pesadas y corazones que latían más rápido de lo normal. Gruñían en nuestra dirección y se mantenían ocultos en la penumbra. Fuera lo que fuese, pensaba en nosotros como el enemigo.

-¡Salid si sois valientes!-les dije en medio de un rugido.

Rugiendo ellos también, salieron de la sombra cuatro lobos de nuestra altura (estando a cuatro patas) temblando de furia. El que parecía ser el líder, dio un paso al frente y Carlisle le imito colocando las manos en señal de paz.

-No queremos luchar-dijo sin preámbulos.

_-Es una treta-_pensó inmediatamente el segundo más grande de la manada. El líder era el de mayor tamaño.

_-Son más que nosotros _–dijo uno de pelaje gris.

_-Seguro que nos atacan cuando nos demos la espalda-_siguió diciendo el lobo gris.

_-Ataquemos ahora, Emphrain .Si no lo hacemos morirá el pueblo_-dijo el que estaba más cerca del líder_._

_-¡Callaos!-_ordeno él-_Mirad sus ojos: son dorados. Antes de matarlos tenemos que saber porque los tienen así. Sabemos pocas cosas, por no decir nada, de los fríos. Es una oportunidad excelente para conocer detalles sobre ellos._

Escucharles hablar fue una experiencia única. Cada miembro del grupo se adentraba inconscientemente en la mente del otro, descubriendo los pensamientos y los sentimientos que te provocaban y, además, les permitía comunicarse sin cambiar de forma ya que transformados no eran capaces de hablar. Era como mi poder concentrado entre ellos cuatro.

-Carlisle, creen que les vamos a atacar a ellos y a su pueblo. Quieren saber porque nuestros ojos son dorados-dije comunicándole las inquietudes de los lobos.

_-¿Como lo sabe?-_pensaron todos al unisonó.

-Lo sé porque puedo leer mentes y las vuestras no son una excepción-conteste sin poder contenerme.

-_Primero a por él-_dijo el del pelaje marón. Otro con el pelo más oscuro se puso de acuerdo con él de inmediato pensando que si los vampiros eran una aberración de la naturaleza, yo lo era todavía más. En cambio, el líder sabiamente les ordenó callar y dijo:

-_¿Por qué son dorados?_-pregunto intentando sonar amable. Le transmití la pregunta a Carlisle en susurros.

-Lo primero de todo-dijo aclarándose la garganta- es que venimos en son de paz. Solo queremos asentarnos a las afueras de Forks y convivir con los humanos. Nuestros ojos-siguió diciendo sin tomar aire-son dorados porque nos alimentamos de sangre de animal.

_-¿Por qué?-_pregunto Emphrain intrigado.

-Porque no queremos ser monstruos-conteste en lugar de Carlisle.

-Es cierto-dijo mi padre colocando una mano en mi hombro-Quisiera proponeros un pacto.

_-¿Qué clase de pacto?_-pregunto receloso pensando en experiencias anteriores con otros vampiros.

-Os superamos en número, sabéis que si decidís luchar ganaremos nosotros. No obstante, respeto vuestras vidas y os juramos por nuestro honor que jamás morderemos a un humano-dijo con la mano en el corazón-Y que quede claro que hablo por todos los miembros de mi familia.

El líder considero la idea. Sabía que si rechazaba la oferta y comenzaban la pelea, ellos morirían. Apenas sabían luchar y no iba a arriesgar la vida de su manada por algo que estaba perdido desde el principio. Pero, ¿Cómo fiarse de unos fríos sabiendo por sus antepasados lo traicioneros que eran? ¿Qué garantías tenía de que la promesa del rubio era válida?

-No tenéis ninguna garantía. Tan solo podéis confiar en nosotros-dije interrumpiendo su reflexión.

El líder me dedico una larga mirada meditando e ignorando nuestra confusión, se escondió tras unos arbustos. El resto de su manada se tenso y se les escapaban gruñidos mientras no nos quitaban la vista de encima. Emphrain devuelto a su forma humana, se planto desnudo sin ningún pudor ante nosotros y desafiante extendió su mano derecha y los dos líderes se apretaron las manos en señal de paz.

* * *

**Holaaaa ¿Qué tal?**

**Como prometí en mi fic **_**Y el león se convirtió en oveja**_** aquí está en One-shoot. **

**Este es mi segundo one-shoot. ¡Qué emoción! Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribirlo y bueno, aquí está. :D**

**Espero haber cumplido vuestras expectativas.**

**Comentad por favor. Como muchas dicen por aquí "los reviews son nuestro salario" (siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia eso)**

**Un beso.**


End file.
